


6 Days in Purgatory

by BOBLIKESMANGOS



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Frottage, Hate to Love, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOBLIKESMANGOS/pseuds/BOBLIKESMANGOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that fateful day, Darius and Garen were bound together by fate; can they find commonalities through the years of hate and violence, or will their own histories tear them apart? After all, 6 days don't last that long....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hai, this is my first ever time publishing anything I have ever wrote, so it's probably really bad, but enjoy the ship. Still.....BEST OTP EVER.

Prelude - That Fateful Day

The two missiles collided mid air, showering bits of magic shards all over the field. It had been 6 years since the last great war, both Demacia and Noxus got new toys to play with, and neither side was holding back. As hordes of untrained soldiers from both sides collided into each other, the leaders of the squadrons tried their luck against each other as they attempted to capture important strategic positions along the frozen river. Garen’s sword spun in a circle as he matched his archenemy’s blow. Darius, not falling a step behind, charged forward with a head butt, with clear intent to cause pain. 

The war was not trivial matter the fracturing institution could prevent. The ancient trade route over the Frejord which linked Bandal city, Piltover, and Zaun to the two super powers of the continent was an ancient path used by traders from all regions. No one knows who started the fight, but when skirmishes started between Noxian and Demacian traders, both sides responded. When diplomacy failed, war soon followed. This was the follow up to what seemed like the perfect storm. 

As Ao shin descended upon mount Targon, the world was set in chaos. Lissandra started to push the other two tribes out of the Frejord. Zaun’s dangerous experiments broke free; Azir, rising in the desert, watches over as the Jackal and the Beast fight to the death. As the summoners grew careless, Xerath too escaped; Jhin the masterful assassin kills both Zed and Shen as some kind of theatrical finale and sets Ionia into despair, just as the pirate wars between Miss Fortune and Gangplank ruin the last safe haven in Runeterra. 

The battle for the trade war seemed stagnant as Noxian and Demacian troops pushed back and forth along the much traveled river. At this point, it was more than just a war about trade, it was about ancient rivalries. Garen and Darius became the embodiment of this ancient conflict, both figureheads in the respective armies. As the battle between them waged on, Lux and Swain played a dangerous game of the mind, moving pieces along the battle field thinking hundreds of steps ahead. Cannons roared in the backlines as the battle became increasingly sluggish, strategy and manpower wasn’t winning this war, the battle became a meat grinder for Noxians and Demacians alike.

“You didn’t stop training did you, you noxian scum” Garen taunted, first to speak, as their eyes locked, both of them still locked in a mutual head butt, neither willing to move back. 

“I trained harder than you, you demacian blockhead” Darius responded with a smirk, knocking garden off balance momentarily with a sudden strike of force. Garen threw aside his sword, as it was doing little in the way of helping him against an armoured opponent. Darius, almost instinctively threw away his axe and rose up to the challenge. 

“How about we skip the warm up and get down to business” Garen growled as he marched forward.

“Fine by me” Darius scowled back as he matched Garen’s pace towards the centre of the frozen river. They matched each other strike for strike, like a man fighting himself, completely mirrored movements; if not for the difference in their colour of hair, one would have thought of them as twins. Finally Garen knocked Darius off his feet, but Darius didn’t fall without a fight, he dragged his opponent down with him. The both hit the ice hard, the frozen sheet crackling under the pressure of the two huge men. 

“Hardly fair, I think, since you’re clearly wearing more armour” Darius laughed, now in a frenzy for blood, his bewildered dark eyes seemed almost primal, his nose was broken, his lips bleeding. 

“Huh, like that matters” Garen responded with an uppercut “neither of us are aiming for anything below the face anyways.” He licked the blood of his lips as he spoke and wiped of the dripping blood from his side. His eyes glared at Darius dangerously, almost animistically.

They both knew this was going to get really ugly, they have fought before, but never a confrontation as direct as this one. As their rivalry sharpened over their years on the Fields of Justice, the hatred between them blossomed, and neither was about to back down from an opportunity to knock each other’s teeth out. The charged at each other again, locking eyes as they both tried to put the other in a wrestlers hold. Garen played dirty and kicked Darius in the shin. Darius responded with a kick of his own, as the both stumbled towards the ice again, neither of them breaking the hold.

“I thought mr honourable didn’t play dirty” Darius laughed almost wildly as they rolled around on the ice, punches flying, legs locked. 

“You fight dirty when against a dirty opponent, or at least, thats my philosophy, not that an uneducated Noxian scum would even know what philosophy meant” he said as he landed a direct blow to the centre of Darius’ face. making the already broken nose bleed even harder. Darius responded with a fist full of vengeance, knocking garen’s head against the ice as he felt Garen’s nose bone snap under his knuckles; he felt ecstatic as blood flew from Garen’s face.

They both stood up and attempted to regain balance, trying returning to their fighting stances. Suddenly, the sky darkened, seemingly mirroring their emotions. Out of nowhere, chains of ice rippled across the field chaining but mostly killing every soldier across the entire field of battle. Those who couldn’t retreat fast enough heard the terrible scream of the ice bitch her self as Lissandra commanded her ice soldiers. “Attack” was the last word they would hear on the fateful day. Both Garen and Darius knew they were in no condition to fight after they whole heartedly beat the shit out of each other. The ice soldiers descended upon them, dragging two unconscious bodies across a field of ice reddened by blood.

“Fuck you” Darius muttered with the last bit of energy he possessed

“fuck you too” Garen retorted before two ice soldiers picked them up and threw them in a wagon of ice. 

They awoke, in a cellar, deep under ground. They were stripped of their armour as they lay side by side, dressed in ripped sheets of cloth, on a small bed clearly meant for one person, as they turned to face each other, anger and agony burned. Neither of them knew which one burned brighter.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz ignore my bad grammar, just wanted to get this story out, plus, nobody got time for proof reading.....

Day 1 Burning Rage

Darius was the first to throw a punch, but garen caught it. The both winced in pain, surprised at how damaged they really were. Darius sat up and got out of the bed. Looking around, both at himself and at the cell, he let out a hopeless sigh.

“We’ve been here at least 3 days, both of our wounds have dried up and healed, our captures even took the effort to cure our broken bones, There’s dust in the key hole in the bar, they haven’t checked on us in a while” Darius said in a manner of fact way, as if he simply did it every day. 

“First of all, do you punch everyone you wake up beside.” Garen found himself in a surprisingly good mood to insult his “roommate”. 

“Fuck off, you whore, at least when I fuck someone, I’m honest about it.” Darius shot back, “Has the great charismatic leader of the Demacians any other comments to make?” Darius questioned sarcastically. His comment made Garen’s skin crawl, everything about this man just naturally annoyed and provoked him; fortunately, that notion was perfectly mutual.

“You’re wrong by the way, look at what a lack of brain can do. They threw us in from the top, and probably observes us from the top, look at the metal grate on top of us, the cell door is really just a decoration, no keys are needed. Second of all, we are in a Frejordian containment, every Frejordian ever has sworn the oath of hospitality, even if they capture someone, they have to care for them, that's why there's a healing ward placed beside the wall.” Garen explained, quite proud he showed off his smarts too, not knowing whether his lecture impressed Darius or not. 

“You may be right, but we definitely came from the side, not the top, there are clear drag marks on the tile from our armour, idiot, too smart for your own theories, huh?” Darius said in a taunting tone. They stared each other down, ready for another fight. “Come on, attack me, shouldn’t the healing ward cure your wounds anyways, after I kick that Demacian ass of yours.” 

“WHY YOU….” Garen was cut off by an uppercut to the left side of his chain, blood spilling from his lips. He turned around and landed a centre blow on Darius, breaking his nose for the third since they last met. They kept at it neither of them backing down until they heard footsteps from above them. The air suddenly got 10 degrees colder, the both shuddered. Just as they stared up, the ice queen stared down with annoyance and disgust.

“Oh yes, you’re both doing exactly what I want you to. Kill each other, or at least one of you, saves the time during mass executions. If I’m not wrong, you should be scheduled for death 6 days from now, we have quite a cue from all the captured soldiers, We paired all of them up, a demacia and a noxian. I must say, it brings me great joy to see such youth rip each other apart. Well….. have fun murdering each other, just try to keep the grunting and screaming down, thanks.” With a cold and emotionless laugh, the ice queen left Darius and Garen to their cell. 

“6 days huh” Garen spoke, still out of breath from their previous fight

“At least I get to die beside you.” Darius joked sarcastically, Garen looked surprised, unaware the noxian had a sense of humour. In less than 30 minutes, Garen had a completely new perspective on a man he just decided to hate, and never bothered knowing. Darius wasn’t a dumb killing machine, he was a competent General with a pretty sophisticated mind, however, brutish he was, Garen realized they weren’t so different. Of course, he never told his rival any of this.

“Has that been a fetish of yours, I'll gladly be your executioner if that counts.” Garen almost chuckled out loud. Darius looked at the Demacian in a new light. Fighting Garen on the Fields of Justice was like fighting a puppet, it wasn’t the real man. The man he faced in battle, was a completely different person, Darius had always thought of Garen as another Demacian pansy hiding under all his armour, but when he threw his sword away during the battle, Darius was almost excited to finally get to “know” the man behind the facade and the propaganda. However, unlike Garen, he was more than fine with voicing his opinions. 

“You know, Crownguard, we aren’t that different.” Darius almost choked as the last sentence came out. “Between you and I, we share a lot of similarities” Darius chose he's words carefully; they were both still looking for a fight, he simply decided to be the bigger man. 

“Similarities? hah! what similarities? you couldn’t have been more wrong about something if you wanted to” He’s words betrayed his true state of mind, deep down, Garen realized the truth in his statement. “I stand for honour, justice, and integrity, you and all of you noxian scum stand for nothing but war, terror, and destruction. 

“You always say you’re the smart one, yet, you often forget, there is no good side in a war, there are just two equally justifiable causes.” Darius spoke with such conviction that it completely shattered everything Garen previously knew, or conjured up based on stereotypes, about the man standing before him. 

“Ya, because on our streets, children get abandoned because their parents got backstabbed, all for a couple of copper coins.” That was a low blow, and Garen knew it, reading over the profile Lux stole from the high command, he knew what he said hurt, and he was counting on it. 

He saw the physical reaction immediately, Darius’ face heated up as he’s whole body tensed up for a fight. They both lost their inhibition, knocking everything in their cell over and purposefully leaving scars all over each other's bodies. Neither of them understood why the were so angry, the rage burned inside them like an endless engine driving them forward, as they branded each other with scars and bruises. Blood dripped all over the floor, and the initial rush of adrenaline was dining out. The burning pain set in, the agony burned deep in both of them, yet neither stopped. Though more sluggish and much less statured, neither side budged in this conflict, both mentally and physically. 

“Hey Crownguard, you had enough” Darius barely forced out a sentence from his bleeding lips, as he knocked Garen up against a wall, he pressed his body against Garen’s in an effort to suppress his movement, their chests grinding against each other as they fought for dominance. 

“Unlike you noxian scum, I have some endurance” Garen coughed as he let out a mumble, pushing back at darius with force forcing his opponent against the opposite wall of their tiny cell, turning the table. Neither of the had realized what they had been doing for the past 5 minutes as they fought. Their huge muscular bodies wreathed against each other with passion, in the heat of the moment, they both completely ignored their bulging erections as they moved past one another, eyes still locked. 

As they both stumbled down on the floor, Garen realized what was happening, and push Darius away. 

“Why, Crownguard, too pansy to take my cock.” Darius taunted, quickly too realizing what had just happened. “You know your dick is shorter than man.” Garen simply lost it, he pushed right against Darius, knocking them both against the bed as they fought for the top. It wasn’t lovemaking, nor was it sex, they both held each other in place as their bodies rubbed against each other, feeling another’s warmth. Hate was more a part of this than love was, domination played a bigger role than pleasure; they both knew this, yet Garen couldn’t help feeling a tiny spark in himself ignite. Their pants rubbed together as they both moaned in mutual pleasure. 

Suddenly, Reality sat in and Garen pushed Darius away from him, just before they could both climax. This time, Darius had nothing to say. As the acknowledgement of what just happened between them was mutually understood, they stared at each other in awkward silence, still bleeding from the fight

“It didn’t mean anything,” Darius muttered, trying to convince himself more than Garen, wiping off the dust from the wrestling and the fighting, and the…. he had no idea how to describe what happened. 

“Ya, it meant nothing..” Garen replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice, masked by the dry condition of his throat. They stared at there quickly subsiding erections and stared at each other in silence.

“You want the bed or the floor, the two of us aren’t gonna fit on that thing, and if we do, we might try to kill each other in the middle of the night.” Darius said, trying to break the silence. 

“You want another fight, cause I’m not taking the floor, and I don’t think you are too content on that floor either.” Garen explained plainly. “ We’ll have to share, unless you have a better plan, plus, I’ll gladly rip your guts out, even during the middle of the night.” His comment made and Darius chuckle, as Garen found himself lying beside the huge man on the straw bed. 

They turned and slept sideways, as that was the only way they would fit. Garen turned to the left as Darius shifted his head to the right. Neither of them really slept that night, they both pretended the other was sleeping soundly, neither of them broke the silence for the next 6 hours, what seemed like an eternity, before Garen finally turned and poked Darius on his massive shoulder.

“Tell me Darius, what really happened when you were little.” Garen asked, too innocently for Darius to think of an ulterior motive. The firewood which drove their passion had burnt out, exposing the black core.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep on ignoring my bad grammar plz, other than that, enjoy the story....

Day 2 Frozen Memories

“Fuck off” was the response Garen had expected, and Darius followed his expectations. He put his elbow back and elbowed Garen in the chest. The fact that Garen didn’t respond to his aggression fascinated him, and made him feel….. almost guilty.

 

Finally Darius fought off his nerves, he let out a low sigh and asked: “Why do you wanna known? Are you going to use it against me, like you did during our fight yesterday, you bitch!” He’s tone of voice becoming increasingly defensive and angry as he spoke.

It was now 3 am, but they were both still very awake, neither able to sleep comfortably. They were careful to keep a 20cm length between their two backs as they slept, each barely clinging on to the side of their tiny bed. Both of the men were used to the large beds at the head general's tent, now they knew how the foot soldiers slept.

“I just….. I just want to know” Garen asked, his tone as neutral as ever, yet somehow with a tint of caring, almost in a nice tone. They both acknowledged his effort, but neither showed any reaction on the surface.

“Just shut up and go to sleep, plus, its NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS” Darius said, almost screaming now. He turned his head, suddenly realizing Garen had turned to face his back already. Their warm breaths mixed as they stared into each other's eyes. Garen looked deep into his rivals dark black eyes, like an endless well of suffering, sucking in all the light. Darius stared into Garen’s light blue eyes, distorted under the light, yet still shining with a sense of optimism. This was the first time they looked at each other this closely, and they were both speechless.

“You gave me that scar when I went to rescue Jarvan… Remember, when you knocked my cheek with the edge of your axe” Garen muttered quietly, he caught Darius staring at it. Darius traced his thumb on Garen’s scar, Garen first flinched upon contact then slowly eased into it. Than they both pulled away from each other creating distance. Out of nowhere, Darius had a change of mind, the man lying beside him wasn’t the dangerous general of the Demacian legions, he was just a man, with vulnerabilities just like his own.

“I’m sorry for the elbow, and the scar, but we both know that's not the only scars we’ve left on each other.” Darius muttered bitterly, Garen simply stared back, but did not respond. He looked deep into his eyes, pondering what the other could possibly be thinking, he’s eyes were flustered, but from what.

“I’ll make you a deal then” Darius said plainly, “I’ll tell you about my past, if you share your’s as well.” Garen’s eyes were filled with surprise and sadness, clearly he had not expected this. “What” Darius chided, “We have spies too you know, Demacians aren’t the only one with information of us. You think I wouldn’t have a record of the star of the Crownguard family, the personal guard to the Demacian prince… you are just as naive as I thought.”

Silence followed his statement as they both turned back to their respective sides. Not even the incessant droplets of water cleared the tension between them. Darius knew that was too much, the way he said it, he would be glad if Garen punched him in the mouth, but he expected far worse. But the physical retaliation never came, as they lay there in the silent cellar, as the dawn broke over top their grounded cell. Seemingly timed, Garen turned around just as the Sun's rays reached them.

“They died here, in the Freljord, I was seven my sister was barely three. They never found their bodies, their lives buried here, forever frozen.” Darius saw the pain in his eyes, the pain he has never witnessed but in his own when he looked in the mirror.

“Mine died in a back alley, behind the Noxian library. That's why I visit often”. Garen almost laughed at the visiting a library comment. “You know, despite all the Demacian propaganda, I'm not a brutish killing machine.”

“I know” Garen said quietly, “I have taken notice”

“I guess you're not the pansy we make you out to be either, huh, tough guy?” Darius said with a smirk in an almost conciliatory tone.

“Your black-eye would know the answer to that, how are those scars healing?” Garen shot back, not falling a single step behind. The tension between the quickly dissipated. But the heavy mood still lingered. Neither of them wanted to think about the past, about the their childhood, how the people around them abused them for all they could.

“So what happened to you when they died?” Darius muttered, not knowing whether or not he should continue to pressure an answer. Garen’s normally sparkling blue eyes turned dark, as Darius saw Garen tense up, his cheeks flushing.

“I was left with a large house, my cousins and uncles clawed away at their inheritance, but I kept most of it. Me and Lux had to survive on our own. Jarvan tried to help, but there was only so much a young prince could do. We lived abused, never physically, but constantly under pressure and influence. No one really wanted to take care of us, it was just a hoax to get to the heir of the Crownguard name. We became pawns in the game of politics, children used like chess to further people's influence. We never realized at first of course, we were both young and naive, but as we grew, we realized no one really loved us. The magic council used Lux for her talents, she obliged and simply lived up to the expectations. I had no such future, and joined the army, just so I can take some rage out on others. I'm not naive like you think I am, true justice and honour will never be possible, but I'll grant everyone man, even you, dignity.” Garen ended his story with a long sigh. Never in a million years did he ever expect to be telling his rival this or even be in the same room as Darius without wanting to rip his throat out. “Are you Going to complete your side of the bargain, Noxian?”

“Huh? And they say Demacians are good at diplomacy.” Darius replied sarcastically; Garen was surprised by his complete lack of care for the topic, even though he was so tied up before. “My parents were back stabbed in the dark alley behind the library like I said before. It was during the great drought, and the second Great War made it worse, Demacians burned down our grain stores and the city was sent into a frenzy. No one had any food, and people resorted to stealing in order to deal with the ridiculous food prices. I think I was seven, like u were, Draven was barely two, when my mom fell from behind and dropped the baby on the ground, he cried so loudly that everyone around the area could have heard, no one came to help. I joined the army out of necessity, we were too big to sneak around the shops stealing food, I think is as barely 14, I lied about my age of course, not that anyone would care. I never believed in fairness or equality, the lies that you Demacians spin to maintain order. Physical strength was ….” Darius started to choke up, he didn't even realize he was crying as he felt droplets of water slide down his face “... Was all I ever needed.” He finished as he collapsed into his hands, his pain and agony washing over him.

He didn't know what surprised him more, the fact he was crying in front of Garen or the fact that his archenemy just wrapped his arms around him, in a warm embrace. Out of nowhere, the sadness turned to anger.

He swung right at Garen’s nose breaking it under contract, but Garen continued to embrace him and even hugged harder. Darius was so confused, punches flying, he swung again and again, making contact with his chest and his face. Blood dripped down his arm staining the cloth in red.

“YOU, you guys did this, they would still be alive if you Demacians hadn't burned the grain stores, this, everything that happened to them, it's Demacia’s fault.”

Garen knew something in Darius snapped. Yet he knew even the man that killed hundreds, no thousands of his comrades deserved someone’s love, he knew what it felt like to be useless, unwanted, he lived through it with his sister.

“Bury those memories Darius, freeze them in time, under the ice like my parents. You're not alone anymore, you have comrades that cherish you, a brother that sees you as his world.” Garen tried to comfort him as he coughed out his blood, the berserking rage subsided as Darius realized what he's done.

He embraced Garen back, warping his arms around his bloodied back, there bodies entwined.

“Why” Dairus asked, as tears streamed down his face “why didn’t you block, why didn’t you fight back, you would be tried for treason if anyone saw you. Plus, you hate me, we’re suppose to hate each other, we always were, we were meant to; fate already made that decision for us.” He spoke in a bitter tone with all his anguish and pain.

“Because I know exactly how it feels, I knew those dark gloomy eyes, the release you feel in combat, and the lonelines. I see them every time I look in the mirror. You know, you were right since the beginning, we really aren't so different.” He said, as a droplet of water rolled down his cheek. Darius wiped it off with his big scarred hands as Garen caught his hand in his own, still red and covered in blood. They shared their warmth, arms locked around each other as there breath mixed.

"You smell like mint” Darius noted, smiling now. His eyes traced his body. “Tell me, how many of those scars were from me.”

“I'll make you a deal too Mr Diplomacy. I'll tell you if you tell me.” Garen laughed out loud, his voice laced with the traces of the pain he's hiding. “I doubt we could even count the scars we have made on each other, but we can turn a new leaf.” Garen said desperately trying to convince himself that they could change.

“We know neither of us believes in that shit, even if we escaped, we would go back to hacking each other down in no time.” Darius muttered, anguish evident in his voice.

“At least we can try” Garen suggested, both of knowing it was something neither of them could ever follow.

“If we get out of here, everyone forgets what happened, and we go back to the same old bickering.” Darius suggested, as he saw Garen nod back, sadness lingering in his eyes. “If it weren't for this stupid war, we might even be friends.” Darius laughed as he contemplated the possibility of that ever happening.

“Maybe in another life time” Garen whispered, suddenly coughing up a huge mouth of blood he had been holding back. It snapped Darius back into reality as he realized the damage he had actually done. Guilt overwhelmed him as he looked at what he had done to Garen's body. Garen coughed up another puddle of blood, he's forehead still dripping red.

“Get some sleep” Darius whispered. “We've been up all night” They both returned to their positions on either end of the bed. Darius was surprised at how reluctant he was on releasing his arms around him. Garen continued to cough, as Darius turned around ran his hands over his back, the back he scarred both yesterday and today. The person who cared for him much more than an enemy should, He almost started to believe in his Demacian bullshit, about honour and justice. But deep down he knew, they were fighting for different things, both equally justified and in the end, physical strength will decide the day. They both acknowledged they were physical equals, from the previous fights and the ones they've had in the cell. They knew neither of them could whole heartedly beat the other, and that they would only hurt themselves more even if they tried. Darius turned his head and stared at the sleeping giant on his left. His massive shoulders and back moving up and down as he snored.

“I'm so sorry, for every scar I have made on your body.” Darius whispered, too quietly for even his own ears to hear. Garen helped him bury something that had haunted him for years, and he repaid him with bruises and blood. He knew no matter what, the memory of their seemingly kind words would be frozen in this cell, forever forbidden.


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story be moving along....and my grammar is still badder

Day 3 A Taste of Haven 

Darius woke up as the sun streamed through the metal grates, just as the beams spilled through the cracks. Garen was still sound asleep, his head over the edge of the bed, a puddle of dried blood beneath it. The guilt stabbed him harder than any wound would have. He no longer understood his psychology, he should be glad, happy that he just beat up the man he always wanted to hurt, yet nothing but sadness and guilt lingered. Maybe its because Garen never fought back, maybe he just didn’t enjoy it like he thought he would. The events of the last few days puzzled and troubled him. The things they have told each other, the stuff they said, it wasn’t the things rivals should say to each other. 

He looked at the gentle giant beside him, and dropped his legs on the ground, most of his wounds from the fight the first day have healed, but Garen was still bloodied from his attacks yesterday. He walked around the cell as he stretched his limbs, still sore. 

His mindless day dreaming was interrupted by steps from the hall. A guard dressed in ice walked in and kicked a tray of brown jell across the floor, spilling some on the stones. It had two spoons and a water sack, as well as a piece of bread.

“Fight for it, or just eat it before the other wakes up. This should sustain you until the date of execution” The guard muttered “Stupid idiots, fighting and bickering all the time, now, that Demacia and Noxus have weakened each other, Freljord will rise again.” The guard laughed as he walked out of the corridor.

“Are you going to… eat it alone I mean, I’m clearly in no condition to fight you over it.” Garen turned around and sat up on the bed, his blue eyes barely open. 

“No” Darius replied simply, he didn’t really know what to say. He thought he should be offended, at how Garen saw him, how he assumed he was going to do it. Then again, if the tables were turned, he wouldn’t have given him the benefit of the doubt either. Despite everything thats happened they were still enemies.

“Funny how the imminence of death changes your outlook, sharing a plate of food with you was the last thing I ever imagined doing in this life time.” Garen laughed bitterly as he thought about the how ironic his statement really was. 

“Weren’t you the one that said everyone man deserved his dignity; you gave me your respect, I will repay that favour, to the best of my ability.” Darius muttered just loud enough for Garen to hear, having lived in Noxus for so long, a cordial tone was not something used very often. He stood up and moved his tray over to the bed, where he promptly placed the tray down. “Despite what you think, Demacian, we cherish honour in Noxus just as much as you do, we just do things differently, Justice however, I cannot guarantee.”

“Thank you” Garen muttered under his breath, unable to come to terms with this turn of events either. Just two days ago, they would have fought to the death just to keep the food out of each other’s hands, in fact they would probably both be bloodied and smashed up right now if not for ……, if not for what? Garen had no idea why they were even attempting to be nice to one another, there was no point, they were both going to die. 

He snapped back to reality when Darius offered him a spoon and half of the loaf of bread, they eat the remaining meal in silence. Garen observed how Darius ate. Growing up under constant pressure form the Demacian aristocracy, he knew exactly how to conduct himself when in front of another. While Darius never raised a pinky to hold the spoon, he didn’t eat like a pig either. He still didn’t expect why he thought Darius was just a dumb brute, they both knew they were nothing like the constant propaganda all over the army and in their respective cities. Somehow, Garen was surprised by how Darius eat, small bites and slowly, cherishing each spoonful. 

“Food was scarce when you grew up wasn’t it” Garen suddenly thought out loud. 

“Non of your business, Crownguard, just eat.” Darius replied, hostility returning in his voice. Somehow, this ticked Garen of some kind of invisible ledge, he didn’t even know why. That was somehow the last straw, he realized all his efforts to be respectful and nice resulted in nothing, he thought he had changed Darius, his body paired dearly for it too, yet this is what Darius repaid him with, a nasty comment, still unwilling to use his real name.

“I’m so done with you!” Garen shouted as he stood up and threw the spoon against their wooden bed, the metal bending from contact and bouncing off aimlessly. “I have tried to be nothing but helpful, I tired to be nice over and over, and you just push back with the same snarky comments every single time. You don’t really care do you… WELL THEN, I DONT CARE EITHER” He screamed as he threw the tray across their small cell the food spilling all over, Darius just kept looking down. 

“Hell, you’ve never even said my name once, not once, not even after when you punched me in the face, for hugging you, for trying to solve your problems. I’m not some kind of puppet you can just abuse for whatever you want. I’m a man just as much as you are, and if your not going to make an effort to make this work, THEN WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO….” He was cut off as Darius stood up and put his two arms around his neck and pulled him close. 

They were suddenly face to face, Garen saw tears in his eyes as he moved his face forward. 

When Darius' lips touched his, the sky seemed to open up, the world grew brighter and light bounced off the walls. 

Darius had no idea what to do, when Garen started, he realized what he had done. He knew he was being an asshole this whole time, but he never imagined them getting to know each other as people, real people. Suddenly, his body lost all control as he pulled in Garen’s lips for a response. 

Garen jerked backwards, Darius knew he was about to get a punch in the face, but that punch never came. Suddenly, Garen wrapped his arms around his back and held him, kissing back. 

Darius had never had such a sensation in his life, Garen’s lips were hard and dry, yet he made an effort to be as gentle as possible, moving it up and down as his lips wrapped around his own. 

Garen never expected to describe Darius’ kissing as gentle, but when there lips melded together, Garen knew he wasn’t exactly rough either. Garen pushed his tongue in when he felt an opening, surprisingly Darius licked his lips back, both of their mouths watering with satisfaction. 

“I never expected you to use tongue” Darius teased, as they pulled away for a breath, they were both panting hard from the incessant lip locking. 

“and I never expected you to kiss me,” Garen shot back with a smile, “I guess neither of us are very predictable.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Darius asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer to his inquiry. 

“Oh shut up.” Garen muttered playfully as Darius pulled him in for another kiss, as he wiped the tears from Darius’ eyes.

They kissed passionately as Darius held Garen close to him, their muscular bodies entwined, their legs lock around each other. Garen pushed Darius on top of the bed and kissed him as he took off Darius’ stained shirt. Withered and torn, it nearly came off ripped, Darius returned the favour, as he rubbed his huge hard-on against Garen.

“What are you doing?” Garen questioned, in a surprising tone.

“I’m not gonna fight for top, but I’m not going take you either. There are other ways to pleasure each other Garen, No top, No bottom.” Darius said with a sly smile. 

“Too bitch to take it huh? well, fine by me, I’ll frot you till you cum all over your chest.” Garen joked and slowly rubbed back. Darius laughed at his claim, he knew if he really wanted to, he could do so much better then up to his chest. 

They took each other in their arms as they rubbed their bulging erections, Both moaning in pleasure. 

“Your pants, off, NOW” Darius order, and Garen happily obliged revealing his engorged cock, Darius did the same. As the rubbed their naked bodies together deep into the night. There warm breaths mixed. The bed that seemed so small to them at the beginning now was more then enough space. As Garen’s panting shortened, Darius realized he was coming close too. 

“You wanna do it together.” Garen barely made out the wards before he moaned in pleasure as he climaxed all over their bodies. Darius soon followed, spilling his juice all over their abs and chest. They used their cloth to wipe off the cum and wrapped their arms around one another forehead to forehead. 

“You’re just as good in bed as you’re on the battlefield I see,” Darius joked as moved in for another kiss. 

“Almost as good as you’re” Garen whispered with a smile lingering on his face. 

They both lay done, still breathless. Darius put his head beside Garen’s shoulder, and said nothing, it was already acknowledged what had happened. Never in a billion years would either of them had imagined this outcome. Garen leaned his head against Darius’ and stared at the blood thirsty, dangerous, and infamous hand of noxus, now in bed beside him, his mortal enemy, sleeping calmly on his shoulders. 

“I started to believe in heaven, a place with Justice and equality, where everyone was treated with love.” Darius whispered under his breath, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

“ If there is a place like that, I’m sure you’ll find it. Fate has played enough games with both of us, what could possibly be worse.” Gare quietly joked as he moved in for a kiss, this time more tender and much more loving. There lips locked for a while before Darius pulled back. 

“You know, if there’s a place like that, it would taste just like your lips, minty.” Darius said as he turned around to his side of the bed. Garen turned back to his, and tried to get some sleep after that “ordeal”

“I’m sorry too” He whispered, “for every scar I have made on you” Garen said honestly as he slowly doze off.


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drama and torment...mohahahahahahahahaha

Day 4 Broken Bridges

Garen was woken up by the screeching sound of armour as it scratched against the stone tile flooring of the corridor. Garen nudged on Darius’ shoulders and urged him to get up. Darius opened his eyes and stared out against the corridor. 

The morning mist still hang around, the entire cell block was damp with he frozen mist. They could barely make out a figure in the distance. As the figure turned the corner, they both realized what he’s carrying something. The ice soldiers armour became increasingly defined as it got closer and closer, just as the luggage he was carrying got larger and larger.

“That’s a person” Darius whispered, as the ice soldier got close enough for them to make out the general shape. The soldier dragged the lifeless body along the stone floor. They both got close up to the bars to get a closer look at the figure. They peered through the bars and snuck their heads in front of the metal. The mist still shrouded both of them, and neither could get a good look at who the dead person was. 

“What are you looking at!” The soldier boomed, his voice cold and artificial. 

The soldier suddenly emerged with the body behind him, his ice cold armour leaving scratch marks on the stone as he dragged his feet across it. Garen suddenly notice the symbol behind the arms of the lifeless body. It was a Demacian crest, marked with a 5 below it. The man was from his squadron, and he was dead. It suddenly all set in, the terror and the fear, he had barely 2 days left to live, a short 48 hours. But the body was already dead, clearly not from exception, punch marks, bruises, bites, and scratch marks had littered his body. What Lissandra said finally made sense, the cruel witch had paired a Demacian with a Noxian, and the chances are, he lost the fight. 

The two figures stopped in front of their cell gate. 

“What are you two doing,” the soldier boomed, “He was all bled out when I arrived, the fight was close, the Noxian was knocked out too, but I guess the Demacian bled out faster.” He laughed as he swung the body across the floor so they could have a closer look at his scarred face, blood all over his body. 

“Trust me, I obeyed my oath,” The soldier let out a deep chuckle, “But nothing says the guests can’t kill each other” He laughed out now, bellowing as he put the terrifying face of the dead man right up against Darius and Garen. Darius just stared at, seemingly use to the sight. Garen recoiled and flinched from the view. “Oh, by the way, a Noxian did this to him, why don’t you take revenge for him, their general IS right beside you.” He taunted Garen, intent clearly known.

“Take him away.” Garen muttered under his breath, still putting his face down. 

“Why, are you too scared to look at a dead comrade.” The figure laughed, “Don’t worry, we’ve been carrying out hundreds of these bodies, most of them have killed each other way before they got to the execution. It is truly a sight. You know they say us Freljordians fight among ourselves, but compared to u guys, we almost seem conciliatory.” He laughed all the way down the hall, his deep voice resonating and bouncing of the acoustic halls .

Darius moved closer to Garen as he whispered in his year: “Hey, Crownguard, you ok?” Garen kept his head down as he pushed him away with force, knocking Darius to the gourd.

“WHATS YOUR PROBLEM” Darius shouted, surprised by what he had done. Garen raised his head, his lapis blue eyes now replaced by a dark stormy grey. Maybe it was the light, but Darius could no longer tell. 

“YOU’re the problem,” Garen muttered, under his breath, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “We are still at war, my comrades have been trying their hardest, while I stand here being seduced by the Noxian general himself.” Darius could tell he wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Garen, don’t let him get to you, he’s just trying to get us to fight. We know better than that, we’ve been through this.” Darius said, using his name finally, but he knew, it was all to late when he swing connected with his face knocking his head against the wall. A dark aura seemingly appeared around the Demacian. 

“You guys did this, you dirty Noxians did this to him. The man had a wife and children, he served in my battalions for 4 years, he was loyal, and never faltered. He had two sons, and a loving daughter who was just born, and now, they will never see their dad. THIS IS YOUR FUALT, YOU CALLED THE ASSULT ON OUR CAMP ALONG THE RIVER, YOU CAUSED THE BATTLE TO HAPPEN, YOUR ACTIONS KILLED HIM.” Garen screamed with rage as he’s eyes shifted from a stormy grey to a burning red. 

Darius barely stood up before Garen swung again, this time, he blocked it with his arms. He had no intention of fighting him again.

“Garen, please, stop this, we… we…” Darius was at a loss for words, he realized he had nothing to argue his claims. They were mortal enemies, rivals, destined archenemy since the day the joined the army. They were at war, they’ve been locked in a cell, paired together so they would fight, yet the last 3 days have proven him wrong on almost every opinion he had about the man standing before him, but it didn’t change the fact that they were still on opposite sides of an all out war. What happened yesterday should have never happened, they shouldn’t even be alive right now. They should be fighting, knocking each other out, spilling blood for their respective states, yet somehow, he no longer wanted that. 

Garen swung again and again, his physical abilities amplified by his rage. “YOU KILLED HIM” he screamed, over and over, the words causing a nauseating feeling. Darius blocked his punches again and again, never striking back, he was knocked against a corner, bruises all over his forearms. Garen kneed him against the wall, knocking the air out of him and winding him. He fell to the ground like a limp puppet. 

Darius didn’t know what hurt more, the pain in his stomach or Garen’s betrayal, he never expected Garen to lose his mind like this, the calm and collected Demacian general was in many ways, the reason for their success, his level headed thinking had cost Swain many battles, including the most vital one of his life when he captured Jarvan. Now standing before him, was nothing but a barbarian embodied by rage, his eyes turned blood red, a red spirit with ripped wings appeared behind his body. 

“Kill him,” The spirit whispered, holding his seemingly alive sword and pointing it at an icicle on the roof of there cell. Garen snapped the icicle in two, holding it like a dagger, as he dropped down. 

Garen didn’t why he was in so much pain: was it the dead soldier? was it his own pain? or was it the fact that he was killing Darius? He didn’t know why he even considered the last, he had made up his mind. He was going to take revenge, no matter how similar they were, no matter what happened between them, no matter how many secrets they’ve shared, they are at war, and soldiers were trained to fight, trained to kill.

He lifted the dagger of ice, as he dropped low, right on top of Darius, the icicle positioned above his chest. This was the coup de grace, the final hit, it would end it all. He didn’t understand the aching feeling in his heart, his mind told him to move his hand down, but his body didn’t follow through.

Darius saw the red spirit disappear as Garen dropped the icicle not the floor beside him, shattering it, he’s eyes returning to the rich blue as he’s body fell to the floor like a used up marionette. Darius moved Garen on to the bed, despite all his injuries, his heart hurt more than his body. Garen had tears streaming down his face.

“Why, why, didn’t I kill you, why didn’t you fight back, why didn’t you kill ME.” Gare questioned him bitterly as tears fell from his face, Darius moved beside him on the bed. 

“I never believed in fate, no one rules me, no swain, not god, not anyone. I chose love you because I wanted to, and no one will ever change that. This war means nothing, it never did.” Darius whispered in his ear. Garen put his head on Darius' chest, his head bobbing as Darius inhaled. 

“I can’t love you” Garen whispered, his tears drying up, “We never were meant to be, everything that has ever happened, it was out of desperation, and you never loved me either. Non of this means anything.” He said, trying to convince himself more than anyone. 

“Then don’t” Darius moved his head away as they turned away from each other, Darius turning left, and Gare turning right. 

They were back at square zero, the bridge built out of their broken dreams were never meant to last, it snapped under the pressure. The bonds they built out of painful memories and anguish never really built anything, they built a foundationless connection over a surging river of anger and a past history of rivalry and bitterness. They both knew it was never going to last.


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day before the execution... woooooooooo..........

Day 5 Desperate Heart

Darius couldn’t sleep that night, he’s mind still hazy from the beatdown and the trauma. Garen had always been the cordial one, the on that kept him in check, the one that stopped them from killing each other; he invested much more in their relationship than Darius ever had. Yet, he snapped under the pressure, Darius had no idea he had bottled all of it up, only realizing the tragic state of their existence after Garen’s bottled up rage exploded. 

Unconsciously, he moved his face closer to Garen’s shoulder, as he felt is pull away, it wasn’t very far, but just enough distance to let him know he was unwelcome.

“So you couldn’t sleep either?” Darius asked, quietly, thoughts still mastering he’s mind. Garen turned around, too quickly for him to even react, he’s blue eyes were filled with tears, and he’s eyes were red from the crying. Lines of dried up tears marked his face, he’s face was red with heat. His pupils were frantic, as Darius felt his hand, the cold sent a shock through he’s arm. 

“How long…..” Darius whispered quietly, “How long have you been crying..” He said as he’s own eyes filled with moisture. 

“I didn’t want you to hear.” Garen whispered, he’s voice still choked up. “I was the one that said this meant nothing, you don’t have to; no, you aren’t suppose to deal with my naive inability to comprehend my own emotions.” Garen said as he turned back around, he’s face facing the other way as he continued to sob, now letting out a small sound when he sniffed. 

Darius moved closer to him, this time, he didn’t move away, he embraced the other’s warmth, He’s massive arms moved around his and wrapped him tight. Darius brought them closer, Garen didn’t complain. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a tiny drop of water on his back, he turned around, to see Darius’ grey eyes filled with tears, the pain evident in his quivering lips. 

“Tell me again, look me in the eye, tell me it meant nothing.” Darius whispered bitterly, staring deep into the other’s eyes. Darius wanted to punch him in the face, the blank and emotionless face Garen put up even after he cried all night. But above all, he wanted to taste those lips, to suckle on his neck and to hold him in his arms. 

“I…” Garen couldn’t bring himself to say the words. 

“SAY IT” Darius now screamed as he pushed Garen down against the bed, looming over him as he’s tears fell on his shoulders and chest. “SAY IT, SAY IT LIKE YOU MEANT IT, IF YOU REALLY THINK SO, JUST SAY IT AND GET IT OVER WITH!.” Garen didn’t respond, he simply looked back, he’s mind in a cluster of thoughts, he’s body aching to put his arms around Darius and bring him close. He’s logical mind forced him to remain still, yet he’s heart lusted for Darius’ body. He stared back at the scarred body, each mark accentuating he’s muscular body, he used he’s thumb and traced the cut he had made from he’s abs to he’s pecs. 

“I can’t” Gare whispered, as he moved he’s head close for a kiss. But Darius got there first, he plunged he’s tongue deep into he’s mouth, the gentle touch when they first kissed long gone, replaced by a lustful pull. The love that first bonded them now eroded into a lustful exchange as they each tried to extract pleasure from the other’s body. 

Gare returned the kiss, moving he’s tongue as it wrestled against Darius’, their bodies entwined as they struggled for the top. They rolled around their tiny bed moving around and around, always careful to keep the other close. 

“Let me inside you,” Garen whispered as he slowly undressed himself, revealing the erection he’s has been hiding up until now. 

“Not a chance” Darius shot back playfully as he regained he’s position on top of Garen, unexpectedly, without warning, he poked his finger up through Garen, provoking a breathless cry that came out silent. He continued to move his fingers in and out as Garen moaned, clearly incapacitated from the pain and the pleasure. 

“No….Stop….” Garen cried out as Darius finally lifted he’s legs open. A loud gasp accompanied the first thrust, Garen clearly was clearly uncomfortable with this arrangement, but was too pleasured to complain. Darius’ eyes were wide open with lust and pleasure as he started to thrust faster and faster, unknowing the pain he’s partner felt. He moaned and groaned as he came in and out of Garen, slowly he felt himself closing in on the climax. 

Garen suddenly snapped back when Darius stopped and came inside him. He realized what this had become, he had become a vessel for Darius’ pleasure. He didn’t feel angry, somehow, he thought he deserved it. But that cordial attitude with quickly overturned by anger, he’s face turned red as he unexpectedly flipped Darius around.

“Surprised?” Garen laughed mischievously, he licked Darius hole roughly before he stuck he’s cock inside Darius. He started without warning as he moved in and out. Darius, now realizing the tables have turned groaned in pain as Garen moved in and out, roughly, and with little care for what he had felt. Just now, he realized what he had been doing, what he had done to Garen, what their relationship had become. 

But their was no relationship, it was a simple exchange; a deal. They mutually took advantage of one another for nothing more than sex, this was was what it had come down to. He wanted to push Garen away from him, after all, he never bottomed for anyone, but he knew he should at least wait until he was done, after all, Garen had given him at least that much. 

Darius continued to groan in pain as Gare roughly fucked him, never even careful enough to pleasure his prostate. In and out and in and out; it seemed like an eternity before he felt a hot fluid rush in from his buttocks. Quickly he turned around and pushed Garen away before he could even take his dick out. 

“Is this you wanted.” Garen laughed primally, like an ape taking revenge. 

“You started it.” Darius whispered, not wanting to play the blame game any longer. “You know, for the honourable Demacian, you really can be a HUGE ass.” Darius said, slowly regaining his breath. 

The adrenaline had died off as Garen felt a sharp pain in his buttocks, as he lied down beside Darius, he’s eyes still wide open, He’s massive chest pulsing up and down as he regained his breath. 

“Why? Why did you get inside me when I asked you to stop.” Garen asked, “why”, they always came back to that word. Nothing they ever did together made any sense, almost like a poorly written play full of plot holes and deviations, yet to them, their emotions flared whenever they kissed, their bodies were attracted to each other like magnets, and their minds could not clear out the thought of the other. 

“Why the fuck not!” Darius shouted back angrily. “You wanted to get inside me when I said before that we shouldn’t fight for top.” Darius muttered back angrily. “Plus, what haven’t we done, in the last 5 days for my dumb life, I’ve kissed, sympathized, the hate raped the Demacian general, I doubt bards will be writing songs about me anyways.” 

“Non of this mattered.” Garen said knowing how untrue that statement was now. His voice trailing off at the end. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted! You wanted to go back to the constant fighting and the bickering didn’t you, well, now you have it. I hope it feels just as nice when I punch you in the face tomorrow.” Darius said bitterly as he turned away. 

“But you kissed me, why did you kiss me” Garen had so many questions floating in his head, the mysterious Noxian general had a more complicated mind then any battle he has had to deal with. 

“Just shut the fuck up.” Darius shouted back. “Get some sleep Crownguard, we are both gonna be dead tomorrow anyways, wether its Lissandra’s guard, or by my hand.”

“ANSWER MY QUESTION” Garen shouted commandingly as he forcefully turned Darius around to face him. He’s words both condescending and commanding. It disgusted Darius to be treated this way. He twisted Garen’s hand and moved it off of his shoulder. 

“IF YOU WANNA FUCK ME AGAIN, IT’S NOT HAPPENING” Darius rose up to Garen’s head, they were now eye to eye, their bodies right up against each other. “I once thought we might have the slightest chance of being friends, I thought when the wars were over, we could train together in the institute again. I thought in another life time we might have been brothers. I really wanted to like you Garen, I really did, but you keep pushing everything away. I even lov…..” Darius was interrupted as Garen plunged he’s head into he’s chest, sobbing like a child. 

“I am so sorry, for everything.” Garen muttered as tears streamed down his face. But he was pushed away. 

“Cry on your own time Demacian, I’m done being your little emotional toy, and no, I never loved you.” Darius said as he pushed him away roughly, and turned away. He heard Garen continue to sob, they were back at square 1, he forced himself not to turn back. Garen was bad for him, they were unhealthy together. He manipulated Darius’ emotions to no end, yet, he knew the last thing he said was a lie. 

Garen had made a terrible mistake, and he hated himself for it. He started it all, played Darius for a fool, then ended everything after beating him up against a corner, when he didn’t even retaliate. While Darius tried to scar him, he tried to kill him. Now he knew, how Darius felt, having he’s heart shattered into a million pieces. Only to be sown back together with desperation and lust. He had created the monstrous bond which now bond them together, one formed of hate, lust, and desperation, yet deep within the sinus of that unhealthy yet binding thread, a tiny string of love tied their hearts together, even though neither of them dared to admit it.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 6 Cupids Failure

Darius woke up to the soft nibbling behind his back, Garen wrapped behind him. HIs face gentle yet tense, his eyes till closed as if to shroud his true emotions. 

“You want another round before the execution?” Darius chided, 6 days he thought he would fly by lasted an eternity. 

“Cuddle with me “ Garen whispered desperately, like a child, constantly complaining about the inevitable. His brows curled and his muscles tensed as Darius turned around, but they relaxed under his touch. 

“So you don’t hate me” Garen noted in a matter of fact way, his eyes still closed, unwilling to take off his mask. 

“Do you hate me?” Darius added jokingly, apparently still in the mood for it, letting out a low rumbling laughter as his throat adjusted to the new day. This was how he was going to die, he thought, in the arms of his oldest and bitterest enemy, behind frejordian gates, executed by some unknown soldier from the north. 

“Can I go first” Garen asked, finally opening his eyes, revealing the water glazed pupils. 

“Why” 

“Because I’m selfish, and I can’t stand to watch you die.” Garen said, his tone suddenly dark. 

“Sure, maybe I’ll get a laugh out of it.” Darius joked, he got the punch to the arm he deserved. “Why would you care about me” Darius questioned, knowing he won’t get an answer. "6 days before, we had fought against each other like animals, hell, yesterday we did the same thing.” Darius muttered, stumbling on words as he realized he was tearing up himself. 

“Are you crying because you’re about to die, or..” Garen asked, before he was interrupted by Darius, He put his large head on Garen’s chest and sobbed softly as he wrapped around Garen harder, Garen responded by holding him tighter. Over the last 6 days, Darius had matured more then his previous 20 years. His body earned scars he would cherish, he learned something about a man he thought of nothing more than a punching rag doll. The man that fought against him, that cried for him, that held and cherished him, and the man that he now leaned on, wasn’t the Boyish and arrogant Demacian general Noxian propaganda made him out to be, but a caring and vulnerable man of tragic pasts; something he could relate to. 

Garen lifted his head up, and put his nose and against Darius'. Leaning in, Darius tried for one last desperate taste of his lips before the guards started to fill the corridor. 

“If you live” Garen asked softly as he sobbed, their tears dropping down on the stone floor nearly synchronized, “Please, end the war, do the best you can to end this bloody war, don’t let tragedies like us happen again.”

“I can’t” Darius barely forced the words out of his lips. “Swain won’t let m….”. Garen pushed their lips together before he could finish all of his excuses. After a long embrace, they let go of each other before any guard could see them.

“I said try…” 

Garen walked towards the guards, the traces of tears gone from his face. The charismatic Demacian general seemed fearless in the face of certain death. Darius certainly wasn’t going to be outdone. They were chained together, Garen first to a long line of Demacian and Noxian soldiers, captured and maimed alike.

“I swear, Lissandra was sure one of them was gonna kill the other one, or at least bloody the floor.” One of the guards chuckled as they took Garen and Darius out of their cell. The two men easily towered over the guards, their muscular physique huge and brutish compared to the guards, even with out armour on. One of the guards quickly pulled back as they were brought out of the cell. 

“Don’t worry” another guard laughed as he threw a punch right at Garen’s stomach. “They are weak and defeated, the two generals can’t even kill each other in a state like this, they can’t do a thing.” All the guards laughed and some even kicked Garen’s lifeless body around. Dares winced at the pain Garen felt, but the Demacian general stoic expression never once left his face. 

They were all lead on to the same field they were captured, an elaborate ice sculpture was setup, seemingly for sacrifice. Limp bodes and human heads rotted behind the Altar, the dead piled up, seemingly like a mountain. Garen chocked at the sight of the mountain of dead bodies, nearly blocking out the sun. He looked back at Darius, the Noxian’s face betrayed his will to lie, his eyes were full of bewilderment, and terror. 

The first soldier was unchained, and his head was taken off just as easily by the machine. The second, the third, then the fourth. The line disappeared just as quickly as more came from the underground prison. Lissandra sat from above the machine of mass murder, it icy blades slicing through the lives of countless souls. Her face expressionless as thousands upon thousands died by her hand. 

The line before Darius and Garen quickly disappeared, soon there were but ten more people. 

“Please, for the love of god, I need a miracle.” Darius whispered. Garen laughed seemingly at his naivety.

Nine people , Eight people , Seven people

“You said you started to believe in Heaven?” Garen joked, suddenly in the mood,” We get to test that theory”

Six poeple , Five people.

“Shut up, you bastard” Darius muttered under his breath.

Four people.

“Are those the last words you want me to hear.”

Three people

“Not like you would care.” Darius buried his emotions behind a tough face and harsh words, like he had always done

Two people, as the guards started to unchain Darius.

“Goodbye Darius” Garen said, his smile, his face, his silhouette so beautifully wrapped by the sun as he turned and walked towards the altar.

One last person…. 

“Don’t go” Darius thought desperately, his mind seemingly in control of the word for a small second. Garen turned back, his face in the brightest smile Darius had ever seen. 

“I…..

……..Love……..

…….You ……..” Garen mouthed, his last words, before the his head was forced against the executioner's table. The blade came down just as mercilessly as it would on any other soul. It never hesitated, like a god of death, it claimed its lives. 

Darius walked up to the altar, his face full of tears, he looked up upon the sky, laughing at the cruel gods, who took everything he ever loved away from him. 

Then the arrow came….. the miracle he wished for……

A giant crystal arrow blazed from the southern sky as it struck the altar snapping it in half, Darius with the last bit of his strength moved aside as to not be crushed by the collapsing ice. The following chaos he could hardly remember. Sejuani and Ashe charged through the ranks as the combined forces of the two tribes ripped through Lissandra’s forces, Tryndamere lead the charge, like a mad men, he sliced in half all the animated ice guards, on his way towards the ice queen herself. When he saw Darius bloodied and on the ground, he moved him to the back lines, just before he passed out. That was the second fateful day in his life, one that he hoped would be forever wiped from his memories. 

The arrow that came through, the miracle he wished for, was nothing but another curse. It came just as the tie between him and Garen was severed. He laughed at the irony, how Garen’s “selfish” request lead him to die. The gods were cruel, and cupid the cruelest of the all. His arrow bound them in a relationship they should have never had, his arrow kept them together, yet, his arrow came late, the miracle he should have preformed, he left alone, until Darius’ heart was broken a second time. Without Garen, without the threat of love and desperation, it would never be sown together, the smell and sight of his first and only love, would forever evade him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm cruel, I promise you I'll let the story have a happy ending, just not THAT perfect ending.


	8. Post Eventus - A breeze

Post Eventus - A breeze

“You ok” 

“Darius?” 

“Swain, I think he’s awake.” 

A soft bright voice came from the darkness before he opened his eyes. The girl before him seemed to radiate light, her energy visible from her bright smile. 

“LUX!” Darius said in surprise.

“Yes, lux..” came a dull boring voice, as Swain entered the infirmary tent, his left leg still wobbling. They were in the Demacian tent, the same one set up on the other side of the river from the battle. The sigils of the city-state hung from every corner of the tent, and both he and swain were inside it. 

“Anyone care to explain what happened?” Darius demanded in the sharp tone he’d come to use. 

“I saw..” Lux whispered, her smile suddenly disappearing. “I saw what went on inside the cell.” Darius’ heart dropped, he’s brain started going dizzy before Swain moved beside him, he’s dark aura and large stature blocking out the streaming sunlight. “After Lissandra’s attack, Jarvan called a truth between the two parties, Swain agreed; I was sent to scout out Lissandra’s base of operation while Jarvan and Katarina went to barter with the two other tribes. We enlisted their help, as most of the soldiers from both Demacia and Noxus perished in that battle, the ones that remained, were executed by Lissandra.”

“So you’re telling me,” Darius spoke as he slowly sat up on the bed, “Everyone already made up?” Darius was still dizzy from his injuries. Then the pain hit him, Garen…… he was…… Garen had…… Died.

“His wish, is fulfilled.” Swain suddenly spoke up, noticing Darius’ desperate expression. 

“You know about it too then.” Darius whispered, “Even what we did in the cell.”

“Yes, Lux told me everything.”

“When is my head coming off.” Darius muttered, his voice trembling, not with fear, but with desperation and the thought of what he had lost. 

“Never, the war is over, We signed the treaty two days ago. Jarvan’s father just died, and Jarvan was eager to rebuild Demacia away from the war. The institute has been reinstated, really only as a formality.” Swain said to Darius, clam and collected as always; they both knew Swain’s original ambitions, and Darius was surprised at how quickly he came to terms with everything. 

“Can you leave me with Lux.” Darius said, slowly regaining his strength. Swain didn’t answer, he simply turned and walked out of the tent, he’s dark aura slowly fading; only Beatrice the crow seemed to look back, he’s beaks curved in a awkward attempt to smile. 

“He really did love you.” Lux said suddenly,interrupting his gaze. 

“I don’t know how I can ever….” Darius could barely finish before Lux completed his sentence.

“Live with out him? He would want you to.” Lux said plainly. “I always knew he was going to die one day, fighting this pointless war, I entered the information corp so I could protect him the best way I could. I always thought you would be the one to end his life, not the one to give him hope in the most desperate hour.” Lux’s voice slowly started to waver, as tears filled her eyes. She spoke with wisdom well beyond her years, her face tensed up when a droplet of water rolled down her face. 

Darius slowly sat up the chair, wrapped himself with a robe and started walking towards the entrance, he’s body wobbling, he’s leg barely carrying him.

“Where are you going.” Lux asked, wiping away the tears. 

“Outside.” Darius replied plainly. 

“Don’t go to far, the carriage for Demacia leaves in 3 hours, you’re part of a new diplomatic exchange program.” Lux said excitedly as the brilliant smile returned. She skipped out of the tend, putting on her mask of oblivious happiness as she passed Darius. Her smile illuminating his life and everyone else around her.

He walked out of the tent, just as the sun slowly disappeared over the mountain, its rays casting an orange glow over the sky. He walked over the frozen river, the ice unwavering despite his weight. He walked over to the crack, at the centre of the river where he and Garen fought, just 7 days ago. 

The sun illuminated the valley, casting Darius' long shadow over the entire river. A breeze of minty air passed, a reminder of him. Darius took a deep breath, as the wind carried on his memories; knowing full well, that the memory would never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, ;( I know its not very well written and the plot is kinda slippery, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I certainly enjoyed wiriting it. :)))))))))))))


End file.
